Dystopian D.I.T. Literary Universe
The Dystopian D.I.T. Literary Universe (D-DLU) (designated as Mutantry-4444 in the D.I.T. Multiverse) is an alternate branch of the D.I.T. Literary Universe. It only exists in The Super Babies: Book V: The Final Chapter. Events in the mainstream timeline are part of the D.I.T. Literary Universe. Lindsay Kellerman, Baby Strength, Force Baby, and Telekinibabe were all members of the S.M.S.B. who traveled from 2021 to the year before, ending the events of the concurrent year, to try and stop Baby Intelligence from being killed by Sebiscuits Cardarphen. Ultimately, they established a relatively bright future that became identical to the DLU. History Alternate history In the original timeline, and during a skirmish that occurred in the City Volcano, Baby Intelligence conquered Sebiscuits Cardarphen and trapped him in an explosion that ravaged his body. He, however, took pity on Cardarphen and repaired his body, after which time Pythoman was arrested and Annabeth Black was shot by Force Baby. Thanks to the actions undertaken to alter the timeline, the Solar System looked forward to a bright future. 2020 During the skirmish in the City Volcano, Baby Intelligence was pushed into a vat of lava by Sebiscuits Cardarphen. He did not survive. Baby Intelligence's death, coming so soon after the death of Sheriff Bladepoint, had a great impact on the solar system. The icons behind the cause and the only two men who the NoHeads had ever kept their distance from and who had power to match them was now gone. Victorious, Cardarphen, along with Black and Pythoman, established a totalitarian regime under the control of the NoHeads that spanned entire planets. To make matters even worse, the Police Grand Army was fragmented because Annabeth Black had skillfully persuaded several of their leaders to side with her. With their leaders serving what they had been working so hard to undo, the rest of the men left in disgrace and presumably went into hiding, including Victoria Blossom. Devastated by the loss of their Master, Kellerman, Telekinibabe, Baby Strength, and Force Baby were forced on the run and branded as criminals. When they recovered a Time Machine, they arranged to fix it so they could alter the timeline and bring about a brighter future that the NoHeads had no control or influence over. In the meantime, Bruce Wright, who had been in love with Carol Wilcox and trying to compete for her heart over Crodela Team Captain Ammon Dorber, blamed Wilcox for encouraging Baby Intelligence to go after Cardarphen. He left a distraught Carol behind, and he strengthened his bond with Kathrine Quintan. They married and had a daughter, Ashton Quintan, instead. Carol grew up to be a solemn woman. 2021 They eventually took refuge with Jena Kamen for a short period of time. Lindsay Kellerman wandered from camp, taking a look around, but she stopped short when she saw Annabeth Black herself talking to someone named Zed. However, Zed could smell her and Black followed her alongside her henchman Grind. Kellerman quickly realized she could not Deteleport. Black demanded for Kellerman to surrender, only to be rudely rebuffed and commanded to leave by both Kellerman and her friend. Frustrated, Black commanded Grind to attack and bind Kellerman. Kellerman's friend began dueling him briefly, as Black leaned against a wall and began humming, Kellerman lunged at her, but Grind picked her up by the collar and began to strangle her. He continued blocking attacks from Kellerman's friend and finally managed to punch his head, knocking the wind out of him. Screaming, Kellerman summoned the strength to Teleport out of Grind's hand and to the floor. She made another snide comment towards Black and drew her sword, but a blast resounded behind them, catching both of their attention. They both watched as Kellerman's friend, who had just staggered to his feet, performed mou kei on Grind, causing him to bleed profusely. Kellerman turned back to Black, who went on the offensive sending the distracted man flying into the air and directly assaulting Kellerman with her telekinetic powers, throwing debris at her. At that moment, Baby Strength came running to the scene, having conveniently woken up and realizing Kellerman was gone. He dryly remarked that they should have waited for him as he believed he could have taken on Grind. While Kellerman defended against Black's attacks, her friend attempted to assault the NoHead, only to be assailed by Chris Walker, a close associate of Black. Walker pulled out his sword and began to duel both mutants. On the streets, Black continued dueling Kellerman, telekinetically throwing a swarm of rocks at her. The superhero managed to Teleport out of the way and reappear on Black's shoulders. She pulled her hair, but Black telekinetically moved her through the air and slammed her against the side of a nearby building. Black managed to calm herself as she began telekinetically binding Kellerman by twisting a nearby dog leash around her while she breathed a sigh of admiration, as Kellerman realized she was watching the battle. Black, who was by no means in a hurry, fired a Stun beam at Kellerman's nose, knocking her unconscious. As Black flew away with Kellerman, Baby Strength and Kellerman's friend managed to kill Walker. Awakening, Lindsay Kellerman found herself in the captivity of Annabeth Black. Noticing that Kellerman was awake, Black revealed that she intended to make her a ransom and then kill her publicly. Kellerman was then berated and taken up into the center of the city, by which time many people, mostly consisting of mutants, had gathered. Black flew back into the city, and at its center was met by Sebiscuits Cardarphen. The pair stood on either side of Kellerman, who had been chained to a pair of posts. The angry viewers watched on in horror as Black and Cardarphen tortured Kellerman with lightning and fire attacks. After Pythoman arrived, Cardarphen prepared to finish Kellerman off, but then Telekinibabe and Optica emerged and killed Black's guards, prompting her to flee. Telekinibabe escorted Kellerman outside through a crack in the wall and they boarded a ship and fled. Rendezvousing in the grass, Lindsay Kellerman also learned that her friends had managed to kill Chris Walker. Unfortunately, Optica deduced that the viewers had rebelled and been massacred. Kellerman realized they were ready to go, but they agreed not to leave Hardy to die. Telekinibabe stopped dead, pointing out that Ashton's very existence will be erased from time forever should she choose to let them inside the tower to obtain the capsule for the Time Machine. Quintan promised them she'll be fine, as she considered her life much less valuable than the prevention of a NoHead-controlled universe, and they reluctantly proceeded into the tower with Quintan driving the Time Machine, as she thought her driving the machine will be their best bet not to call attention to it, as they all knew Cardarphen would try and destroy it as soon as he got the chance. Dark Baby Intelligence emerged and killed Baby Strength after a brief duel, much to everyone's horror or delight. As Baby Strength looked towards the heavens and fell still, Dark Baby Intelligence formally threatened to make the others slaves if they did not surrender to Annabeth Black, Pythoman, and Sebiscuits Cardarphen. When Lindsay shouted that they would rather die, Black emerged in person and began fighting her. In the meantime, Telekinibabe began jumping around until his opponent snared him telekinetically and threw him on the floor. However, at that moment, Force Baby called to them that he had finished dragging Baby Strength's corpse into the Time Machine and Kellerman somersaults into the machine while Quintan smashed Telekinibabe into the machine which took off to present day. The last thing Kellerman saw was Black looking stunned and Dark Baby Intelligence turning into an indigo, demon-like mist. In turn, this led to the creation of a new timeline. Chronological Book Order *''The Super Babies: Book V: The Final Chapter'' *''The X-Children: Where Are You Now?'' (mentioned) References Category:Dystopian D.I.T. Literary Universe Category:Realities Category:Realities created by time travel Category:Obsolete Realities